Déchirement
by PadmeNAS
Summary: Ce qu'a ressenti Obi-Wan Kenobi lorsqu'il était sur Mustafar. Les dialogues sont tirés du livre de Matthew Stover.


Coucou! Comment-allez vous? J'espère que vous n'allez pas comme Obi-Wan, parce qu'il déprime dans mon drabble. Il y a quelques temps, j'ai remarqué que dans le livre, on ne parle pas assez des sentiments d'Obi-Wan sur Mustafar. Donc, j'ai décidé d'écrire ses sentiments juste avant le duel. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Disclaimer: A mon grand regret, je ne possède pas Star Wars.

* * *

><p><strong>Déchirement<strong>

Obi-Wan Kenobi avait mal. Il avait appris ce qu'était devenu son ancien apprenti. Un seigneur Sith. Un ennemi. Un monstre. Son frère n'était plus. Anakin Skywalker n'était plus. Il était devenu Dark Vador. Et Dark Vador était un parfait inconnu. Il avait encore un minuscule espoir. Que Dark Vador soit détruit par son... son fils! Parce que oui, il l'aimait comme un fils. Il le connaissait par coeur. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Son lien avec lui avait commencé à diminuer, et il avait continué jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un minuscule fil. Rien qu'un tout petit fil. Et cela lui brisait le coeur. Il avait affronté bien des épreuves. Mais, à aucun moment, il avait ressenti un tel déchirement. Qu'était devenu le Héros Sans Peur de la République? Un monstre assoiffé de sang? Un être incapable du moindre sentiment? Comment en était-il arrivé là? Etait ce sa faute? La faute de Dark Sidious? La faute de maître Yoda? Toutes ces questions affluaient dans son cerveau. Et il était absolument incapable d'y répondre. Il savait juste une chose: maître Yoda lui avait ordonné de mettre fin aux agissements du seigneur Sith. Mais il ne voulait pas tuer son fils. Ni même se battre avec lui. Mais est-ce-qu'il restait encore une part de bon en lui? Etait-il vraiment Anakin? Est-ce-que Dark Vador ne l'avait pas supprimé définitivement? Est-ce-que l'Elu était toujours en vie? Est-ce-que tout pourrait redevenir comme avant, malgré qu'il ait assassiné froidement des milliers d'innocents? Ne pourraient-ils pas partir sur une quelconque planète et vivre cachés? Il mit cette option de côté. Il était inconcevable qu'il ne cherche pas à honorer la mémoire de tous ces innocents. Mais devait-il nécessairement tuer Anakin? Quitte à briser encore plus son coeur? Et celui de Padmé? Comme il avait honte de s'être glissé dans son vaisseau. Il n'aurait pas dû le faire. Il sentit tout doucement le vaisseau Naboo atterrir. Lorsqu'il eut fini, la passerelle ne s'ouvrit pas. Il comprenait parfaitement: Padmé ne voulait pas hâter ce moment. Lui non plus. Elle finit quand même par aller se réfugier en courant dans les bras de son mari. Elle semblait faible. La sénatrice de l'Espoir avait les yeux rouges, le teint pâle et les jambes tremblantes. Elle, la guerrière de Naboo, ne voulait qu'une chose: s'en aller loin avec son Ani. Obi-Wan avança à son tour sur la passerelle. Il n'écoutait pas l'échange du couple. Il regardait son fils. Si semblable. Et en même temps si différent. Il regardait ses yeux. Ils étaient jaunes. Injectés de sang. Des yeux de Sith. Il le regardait. Il se décida à prendre la parole.

"Padmé. Ecartez vous de lui."

Il pouvait parler mais ne pouvait entendre. Il vit une Padmé hésitante. Puis un Anakin en colère. Et les yeux embrumés de son amie. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment.

"Padmé, écartez vous. Il n'est pas celui que vous croyez. Il va vous faire du mal."

Anakin fit un sourire. Pas amicale. Ni amoureux. Mauvais. Padmé recommença à trembler. Elle secouait désespérément la tête. L'espoir qui l'avait porté jusque là retomba à ses pieds. Anakin était en train d'étrangler sa femme. Il semblait prendre un plaisir sadique à la voir souffrir. Padmé mit les mains sur son cou. Elle ne trouva pas de mains. Juste le néant. Néant qu'ils avaient tous les deux au coeur.

"Lâche-la, Anakin."

Il se maîtrisait encore assez pour ne pas hurler. Anakin sembla dire quelque chose. Il avait du mal à comprendre. Padmé était au bord de l'évanouissement. Elle semblait vouloir parler. Mais la main de son mari dans la Force l'en empêchait. Il perdit son sang froid.

"Laisse-la partir!"

Il entendit un jamais. Et il vit Padmé s'effondrer sur le sol comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Il s'approcha d'elle pour essayer de sentir son pouls. Elle n'en avait presque plus. Il s'entendit murmurer.

"Anakin, Anakin, qu'as tu fait?"

Une voix pleine de feu qu'il ne connaissait pas lui répondit.

"C'est toi qui l'a dressée contre moi."

Il regardait sa femme. La mère de son futur enfant. Elle était par terre. Au bord du coma. Elle ne bougeait pas. C'est à peine si on la voyait respirer. Mais il ne faisait rien. Il ne la prenait pas dans ses bras. Non. Il ne faisait rien.

"Tu l'as fait tout seul."

Il sembla ignorer sa réponse. Il le regarda dans les yeux.

"Je vais te laisser une chance, Obi-Wan. En souvenir du bon vieux temps. Va-t-en."

Il aurait tellement voulu. Mais s'il le faisait, ce n'était plus la peine qu'il vive.

"Si seulement je pouvais."

Anakin le regarda encore plus intensément. Son nouveau sourire se dessina à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

"Ecarte-toi de mon chemin. Retire-toi. Fais une retraite. Médite. C'est ce que tu aimes faire, n'est ce pas? Tu n'as plus besoin de te battre pour la paix. La paix est ici. Mon Empire est la paix."

Il croyait rêver. Est-ce-que le seigneur Sith qu'il avait devant les yeux se rendait compte à quel point ses paroles lui faisait mal?

"Ton Empire? Il ne connaîtra jamais la paix. Il a été fondé sur la traîtrise et des flots de sang innocent."

Anakin sembla ignorer une nouvelle fois les paroles de son ancien maître.

"Ne m'oblige pas à te tuer, Obi-Wan. Si tu n'es pas avec moi, tu es contre moi."

Obi-Wan faillit lâcher un sanglot. Ainsi, l'Elu n'était plus. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que Dark Vador dans ce corps. Il baissa les yeux pour cacher son début de larmes. Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent le corps inerte de Padmé. Elle était en train de mourir. Cette vérité l'obligea à supplier encore une fois celui qui n'était plus son fils.

"Il n'y a que les Siths qui traitent dans l'absolu, Anakin. La vérité n'est jamais toute noire ou toute blanche. Laisse-moi emmener Padmé à un centre médical. Elle est blessée, Anakin. Elle a besoin de soins."

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

"Elle restera ici."

Il avait dit ça d'un ton sans appel. Possessif. Il laissait dépérir sa femme. La mère de son futur enfant. La femme de sa vie. La seule personne qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Il sut à ce moment là que l'affrontement était inévitable.

"Anakin..."

Un murmure. Voilà ce qui restait de sa voix.

"Tu ne l'emmèneras nulle part. Tu ne la toucheras pas. Elle est à moi, tu comprends? Tout ça, c'est de ta faute! C'est toi qui l'a obligée à me trahir!"

Une colère aveugle brûlait la voix de son ancien fils. Ce rendait-il compte de ce qu'il disait? De ce qu'il faisait? De ce qu'il était devenu?

"Anakin!"

Il sentit une boule en travers de sa gorge. Anakin déclencha sa lame bleue. Avant, elle était du même bleu que ses yeux. Il se prépara à ne plus penser. Pour ce qu'il allait faire, il n'était pas souhaitable d'avoir un coeur. Il déclencha à contre coeur sa lame. Ce simple geste lui déchira la poitrine.

"Alors je vais faire ce que je dois faire."

Anakin refit le même sourire Sith qu'auparavant.

"Tu essaieras."

Obi-Wan vit Anakin faire un bond. Il bloqua ses pensées. Le destin de la galaxie était en jeu.

* * *

><p>Voili, voilou. Qu'en pensez vous? J'espère que vous me pardonnerez d'avoir fait souffrir à ce point Obi-Wan... Salut :)<p> 


End file.
